


Sweet Tooth

by ForNought



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 3rd years as 1st years, F/F, Fluff, Test of Courage, everything is the same but i changed it a lot and cute girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForNought/pseuds/ForNought
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi is the queen of bad ideas, at least that is Asahi's humble opinion. The worst of these ideas was probably sneaking out of bed during their training camp to do an impromptu test of courage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always in the mood for some gratuitous spectrum sliding - lets pretend that they have girly names too okay

Sugawara, Asahi quickly learnt, was brilliant at coming up with bad ideas. It was quite a skill and Asahi had no clue how these thoughts formed inside her head. Perhaps she had been cursed to be terribly pretty with a sly smile that sharpened the delicate curves of her face but terribly stupid.

It wasn't fair to call Sugawara stupid but there was nothing Asahi hated more than bad ideas except for spiders, or the dark, or getting into trouble. Most of Sugawara's bad ideas so far had included getting into trouble but this one that had led them to huddling together in a dim store cupboard might have been the worst one yet.

"Honestly, Azumane, its more afraid of you than you are of it," Sugawara huffed as she peered into the darkness where the spider had retreated. She was definitely laughing. She was probably only hiding the laughter because Sawamura told her it was mean to laugh in people's faces. Asahi certainly could not see the laughter but she could sense it and it still felt like Sugawara was being rude. She was also telling a massive lie and that was definitely rude - the spider was in no way scared of Asahi because it had already charged at her twice.

"You think so?" Asahi asked. Sawamura had reasoned it was silly to be on the verge of tears just because somebody, somewhere might possibly have been laughing at her. That was far too easy for Sawamura to say seeing as nobody had ever laughed at her. Asahi sniffed a few times and took a deep breath. "Even if you say that I don't think I can do this."

"Azumane, how does your mother cope with such a massive baby?"

"Sugawara." Came Sawamura's warning voice. She offered Asahi a kind smile but neither of them missed Sugawara's eye roll.

Maybe Sugawara wasn't cursed, Asahi considered as Sugawara attempted to convince Sawamura that her wicked grin was something innocent, maybe Asahi was the one who was cursed. No matter how biting Sugawara's jibes got it was never more than that, and maybe Asahi was just being a giant baby, and maybe sometimes Asahi ducked her head to hide the twitch of her lips when Sugawara picked on her because that was their game and Sugawara would tell Asahi to stop being a baby in the same breath as telling her she was _her_ ace, and sometimes after a really good spike Sugawara would pull her close sweaty and red and roaring their victory until Asahi's ears hurt and she thought that this wasn't so bad and maybe Sugawara was right.

Asahi just had to remember those times and try to be a little bit brave. She said, "How about we all go back?"

"You can go back if you like," Sugawara shrugged. "Sawamura?"

Whatever Sugawara had was spreading. Sawamura had an uncharacteristic glint in her eye as she tucked some stray hair behind her ear and her lips curled away from her teeth and said, "It could be fun."

The three of them had been on the verge of this test of courage for much too long for Asahi to believe it would be any fun. She was cold and on edge but she didn't want to go back to the other side of the building alone. It was bad enough that she had already had to run away as the world's biggest spider scuttled after her and her two classmates watched on.

"I don't want to go back alone," she said in a very grown-up way that sounded nothing like a whinge. "We've done it now. We are in the scary, abandoned room and we have all proven our courage so we can go back to bed now."

"I don't think anything about this has been courageous," Sugawara grinned.

"Azumane, you can go back if you would like to, but you shouldn't let anything hold you back." Sawamura was tightening her ponytail as she spoke, standing up straight and despite the several inches of height difference, Asahi could admit that Sawamura's posture was perfect. She always stood perfectly straight but there were times like this when her spine stretched and she solidified into the bronze goddess that had Asahi crumbling.

"Maybe you're right," She said. "It could be fun."

Asahi had barely finished agreeing to come before Sugawara was cheering and jabbing Sawamura in the stomach. Sawamura groaned and Sugawara looked apologetic, only to say, "Ah, you're right. I don't want to wake up the ghosts."

"Ghosts?"

"Wouldn't ghosts already be awake by now?" Sawamura asked.

"That's a good point. I wouldn't want to attract them all the same. Azumane's about ready to pee her pants."

"I'm not-"

"Shh! Did you hear that?"

Asahi hadn't heard anything because she had been attempting to defend her own honour. Trust this pair not to allow her that much. Sawamura's finger was still pressed to her lips and she gave Asahi a hard look before turning the same expression to Sugawara.

"Listen," She hissed.

Asahi honestly could not hear anything. She could hear the three of them breathing and she could hear a dog barking somewhere in the distance. She could hear her own regret building to a scream in her ears.

"To what?" Sugawara eventually asked in a whisper so quiet Asahi almost didn't hear it over the sound of the voice in her head telling her she could still back out now.

"Didn't you hear that?" Sawamura asked, waving a hand to bring Asahi and Sugawara in closer. She pointed above their heads and hushed her voice even more to mouth, "Screaming."

Asahi's groan was entirely involuntary but she felt better about that fact when she saw Sugawara pale.

"Screaming?" Sugawara asked at a more normal volume. She leaned back and folded her arms against her chest as she glared at Asahi as though she had done anything wrong. Asahi was about to ask what the glare was for when there was a very obvious thump on the ceiling.

Asahi could admit that she was close to peeing her pants at that point and her screaming didn't matter if the probably murderous ghost was already directly above them. It was a struggle for the three of them to organise themselves enough to get out of the door but Sawamura was apparently sound of mind enough to shove Sugawara and then Asahi through the narrow doorway before sprinting past them in the corridor.

Their footfalls thundered as they raced away from the ghost in the ceiling, but if it was on the floor above them surely it could be running in the same direction right above them so it could trap them at the staircase to kill them all. When Asahi realised how close to the stairs they were getting the floor disappeared from underneath her feet. A hand tugged at her wrist - solid grip dragging her along - and kept her moving forwards. Even if Sugawara was pulling her towards a murderous ghost, Asahi appreciated it.

Sawamura was the one to slide to a stop, arms out to herd Asahi and Sugawara behind her.

"Tashiro-san, I'm sorry."

Tashiro rubbed her eyes and pushed some errant curls out of her face as she peered up at the three of them. "What are you three screaming about?"

Asahi kept her mouth shut. She pressed her lips together as tightly as she could and held onto the hand in hers so tightly her own fingers were numbing. Sugawara did nothing more than stroke Asahi's forearm reassuringly.

"It was nothing. We were just... playing," Sawamura said weakly. She bowed, ninety degrees of rigid remorse and Sugawara pulled Asahi down to replicate it. "Please accept our sincerest apologies!"

When they straightened up, Tashiro was smiling. Sleepily. "Keep it down, guys. It's time to go to bed."

Asahi could only nod quickly. She needed to calm down. They hadn't died so far so maybe the ghost had stopped chasing them. Sugawara didn't look as though the ghost was on her mind at all. She was staring at the back of Sawamura's head and possibly also holding her breath.

They followed Tashiro back to the room, slow pads of their feet on the floorboards. Not everyone was awake but Tashiro apologised to all the girls who were peering from under their covers with bleary eyes.

Tashiro saved Kurokawa for last, Asahi noticed as she pulled back the blanket on her own futon. Kurokawa didn't get a small bow or a pat on the shoulder either. Tashiro knealt right above Kurokawa and gave her a faceful of messy black curls as she wrapped her arms around Kurokawa's neck and then fixed the other girl's sleep mask before getting up to turn off the light. Before the room went dark, Asahi noticed the fondness in the corners of Kurokawa's lips.

No matter how tightly Asahi screwed her eyes shut she could not sleep.

She rolled over onto her side and tried to sleep even harder than she had been trying before. She had stopped listening out for the ghost at least a quarter of an hour ago but she was still awake.

"Azumane."

Asahi slowly opened her eyes unless this was a trick by the ghost. It wasn't a ghost. It was Sugawara lying next to her with her eyes wide open.

"We didn't mean to scare you earlier. Are you okay?" Sugawara's whispers were too loud and they were far too close to Kurokawa for Asahi to feel safe. Asahi nodded. Sugawara smiled. Probably. A sparkle of the moon reflected in her eyes reflected differently than it had done before and Asahi smiled back. "It scared me a bit too really."

"You're scared?"

Sugawara nodded again. Shuffled closer. "Really, really scared."

"I don't believe you."

"Don't you sometimes get scared when you're on your own and you think something scary could happen. You think about it by accident but then you can't stop thinking about it and you keep getting more scared."

Asahi shrugged beneath her blanket and Sugawara wrinkled her nose. "Anyway, I'm glad you're the one next to me. You're bigger than me and you're closer to the door so the ghost will probably get to you first."

"Oh."

"I'm only joking," Sugawara hissed. A puff of air that came far too close to tickling Asahi's insides. "If you'd like, we could hold hands. If anything happens to either of us during the night we will know. If you hear the ghost, squeeze my hand really hard or shake my arm around to wake me up and I will help you."

It sounded really stupid. But it wasn't the worst idea Sugawara had ever had.

Sugawara slipped out an arm, her fingers splayed in the air between them and Asahi filled the gaps with her own fingers. Unlike before, Asahi could really feel this soft grip. She pulled her blanket up high enough that there was no way Sugawara could see the smile that kept slipping onto her face. Sugawara didn't hide her own face. She bit down on her own grin with a glint of teeth and a hum that definitely disturbed Kurokawa.

"Sweet dreams, Asahi."

Asahi nodded, let her eyes slip shut, and hoped that Sugawara would still be smiling the next time her eyes opened.


End file.
